Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Discontinue... maaf minna-san... aku kelupaan konsep cerita ini... aku sungguh bingung mesti gimana untuk melanjutkannya... gomennesai... :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?**

**Disclaimer :** Aoyama Gosho… kalo punyaku bakal senang ga karuan… XDDD #plakk

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Gence** : T (mungkin?)

**Summary :** hahh… ga tau deh… silahkan baca saja.. judulnya gaje banget.. maaf ya…

Maaf ya kalau gaje banget… ga pandai buat cerita sih…. Dicerita ini juga ada banyak yang melengseng dari aslinya… Jadi maaf kalau aneh+gaje…

**Happy Reading…. ^o^**

"Waahhh… Ran…. Selamat ya…" Kata gadis berkuncir satu pada gadis bermata ungu yang sedang berbahagia hari ini.

"Makasih… Kazuha… Kau juga akan menyusulku bukan?" kata gadis bermata ungu yang diketahui bernama _Ran Mouri_ – lebih tepatnya _Kudo Ran_- pada temannya yang bernama Kazuha Toyama.

"Hahaha… Mungkin saja… Kalau si -Baka- Heiji itu melamarku…" Umpat Kazuha sambil melirik Heiji yang lagi berbincang2 dengan sahabatnya sekaligus rival.

"Pasti Heiji akan melamarmu… Bukannya katanya kau itu Cinta Pertamanya?" Tanya Ran.

"Hahh… ga tau deh... tapi aku iri loh.. dulu kalian tuh suka ribut hanya urusan sepele… malah sekarang jadi suami istri…" Kata Kazuha yang mengingat masa lalu.

"Hahaha… aku juga binggung… kok bisa ya aku sama si kepala tutup kuali? Padahal dulu tuh ribut mulu.." Kata Ran sambil menyelami masa lalunya.

~~~~ **Flashback** ~~~~~~

"Yoo… Kepala bercula…" Sapa cowok yang cukup tampan pada gadis didepannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, hah? Rambut tutup kuali?" Tanya gadis yang disapa oleh cowok itu.

"Hahaha…. Cuma menyapa saja… memang ga boleh?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Mungkin saja…" Jawab gadis itu dengan cueknya.

"Huh… Manis-manis, cuek banget…" Goda cowok itu sambil memegang wajah gadis itu.

"Ngapain kau pegang-pegang wajahku?" Tanya gadis itu yang menahan merona diwajahnya. "Kau kesini menyapaku apa cari ribut sih?" Tanya gadis itu

"Menurutmu?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Cari ribut…" Jawab gadis dengan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hahaha… benar juga… Oh ya… celana dalammu kelihatan tuh Ran… warnanya putih lagi…" Kata cowok itu dengan senyuman menyeringgai sambil ancang-ancang kabur dari amukan gadis itu.

"**DASAR TUTUP KUALI MESUM…**." Kata gadis itu yang dipanggil Ran.

"Hahaha.. kalau bisa tangkap saja…" Ledek cowok itu.

"**KEMARI KAU BAKA SHINICHI…**" Teriak Ran sambil berlari mengejar shinichi.

( hahaha… harusnya yang dapat peran ini kan Kaito & Aoko? Hahaha… sekali kali dibuat beda ahh…Back Story…)

"Hahaha… Kalau kau bisa… Week..." Kata Shinichi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan kau…. Kembali kau…" Teriak Ran sambil mengejar Shinichi yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Hahahaha… Coba aja kalau bisa…" Ejek Shinichi.

_Mereka pun berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Banyak pasang mata melihat mereka._

"Hahh… Ada-ada saja mereka itu… setiap hari ga pernah sekalipun akur.."

"Iya… Kau benar… Serasa kucing dan tikus saja…"

"Padahal mereka cocok loh…"

"Iya… Kan mereka itu cakep… Cuma sayangnya ga bisa akur…"

"Wusshh…. Jangan ngomong yang ga2… Nanti Shinichi-senpai beneran sama Ran-senpai… Aku kan mengidolakannya…"

"Hahaha… Tapi kau harus siap-siap menghadapi masalah loh…"

_Itulah pendapat beberapa orang dan masih banyak lagi yang beranggapan lain disekolah SMU Teitan yang menganggap mereka setiap harinya selalu ribut. Balik lagi ke Shinichi & Ran_.

"Hahh… Sial banget sih… Hosh…" Pekik Ran yang menyekat peluhnya.

"Hahaha… Ga kuat lagi ya… Hahahaha… Kalau gitu balik kekelas ya…" bujuk Shinichi. Saat Shinichi membantu Ran, tiba-tiba…

"Bletak…." Pukulan Ran mengenai kepala Shinichi.

"Aduuuhhh…. Sakit tau…." Rintih Shinichi mengelus kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Itu balasan untukmu hari ini…" Tawa Ran sambil memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar kau ini…. Kalau kau pasang wajah itu, akan Kucium kau…." Kata Shinichi sambil memasang wajah menggodanya.

"Si… Siapa yang mau…. Dasar Mesum…." Geram Ran sambil menahan merona diwajahnya.

"_Tingtong… Tingtong…._"

"Waahh… Bel masuk.. Kau mau masuk atau diam disitu?" Tanya Shinichi yang melihat Ran terdiam.

"Tentu saja masuk lah… Yaudah… Kau mau masuk ga? Kalau ga, kutinggal ya…" Kata Ran sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ehh? Sejak kapan kau sudah jalan duluan? Wooyy… Tunggu dong.." Kata Shinichi yang langsung menyusul Ran. Mereka pun masuk kekelas dan dimulailah pelajaran dipagi hari.

_ **Skip Time** ( Istirahat )_

"Ran?" Panggil Kazuha.

"Apa?" Tanya Ran sambil memakan makanan yang dipesannya.

"Kau itu apa tak ada kerjaan lain selain setiap pagi berantem dengan Shinichi?" Tanya Kazuha yang bingung dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Ga tau tuh… Tiap pagi selalu saja dia yang bikin ribut denganku.. Tadi pagi juga dia datang kemejaku hanya mau melihatku marah…" Jelas Ran sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kau ini… Apa tidak aneh dengan tingkahnya?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Memang apa yang aneh? Kupikir dia itu menyebalkan?" Kata Ran yang binggung dengan pertanyaan Kazuha.

"Iya… Dia itu tuh dingin banget… serasa seperti pangeran es…" Kata Kazuha mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Hahhh? Pangeran Es? Dia itu tuh disebut Pangeran Mesum tau…" Sergah Ran yang tidak terima dengan pedapat Kazuha.

"Hahh… Tapi menurutku itu aneh… Dulu dia itu dingin banget kayak es.. Semenjak ada kau, dia jadi berubah…" Kata Kazuha.

"Hah? Dulu memang dia dingin ya? Memang sejak kapan dia jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Ran.

"Entahlah…. Mungkin sejak dia masuk sekolah ini?" Kata Kazuha sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi tetap aja aneh… Pangeran mesum gitu dibilang Pangeran Es? Yang benar saja.. Dulu dia tuh pernah…" Kata Ran yang langsung kepotong dengan ingatannya dimasa lalu.

"Pernah apa?" Tanya Kazuha yang penasaran.

"Ahh… Ga kok… Hahahaha…." Elak Ran. "Sudah yuuk… masuk kekelas…" Lanjut Ran sambil menarik tangan Kazuha. Mereka pun membayar makanan yang mereka pesan & kembali kekelas.

**Ran Pov**

Huuft… Mendengar perkataan Kazuha tadi membuatku tak percaya. Yang benar saja.. Pangeran mesum itu dibilang Es? Ga nyangka deh… Oh ya, aku belum perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Ran Mouri.. Aku murid pindahan dari Osaka… Disini aku juga menemukan sahabatku di Osaka yang bersekolah di SMU Teitan.. Namanya Kazuha Toyama & Heiji Hattori.. Tapi ada yang membuatku kesal kalau setiap datang kesekolah, yah… orang itu bernama Shinichi Kudo.. Yang menurut Kazuha, dia itu pangeran es.. Tapi menurutku dia itu Pangeran Mesum… Huh… Aku tak akan pernah lupa saat pertama bertemu dengannya waktu itu….

**End Ran of Pov**

_ TBC _

Wahhh… ceritaku selesai juga… :DDDD

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya datar banget…

Soalnya saya masih baru sih…

Jadi belum paham bikin fanfic yang benar…

Ohh ya.. balasan review cerita **Marry me the girl of my childhood** mungkin sudah kukirim balasannya… Tapi mau tampilkan lagi…

-**Fumiya Ninna 19** : maaf saya masih baru… jadi masih belum bisa buat fanfic yang benar… tapi makasih kritik & sarannya…

-**Tachi Edogawa** : makasih kritik & sarannya… akan aku coba buat seperti yang kau anjurkan…

-**Sha-chan anime lover** : waaahhh… aku baru tau cara menulisnya harus seperti itu.. tapi maaf, aku ga bisa buat kasus.. kalau buat malah terkesan datar… tapi makasih kritik & sarannya… oh ya… memang nama fb q juga sempat sama dengan nick FFN… tpi sudah ganti kok jdi nama asli… kalau baca ff orang lain aku juga sering sih… bahkan punyamu juga sering kubaca… hahahaha… #plakk

Semua yang mereviw ceritaku yang lalu terima kasih banyak…

Kalau bisa yang ini juga dikritik & saran kalau ada yang kurang….

Tolong Review-nya… :DDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?**

**Disclaimer :** Aoyama Gosho… kalo punyaku bakal senang ga karuan… XDDD #plakk

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Gence** : T (mungkin?)

**Summary :** hahh… ga tau deh… silahkan baca saja.. judulnya gaje banget.. maaf ya…

Di sini akan dijelaskan kenapa Ran kesal dengan Shinichi

**Happy Reading…. ^o^**

**Ran Pov**

~~~ _Flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu_ ~~~~~

"Kring… Kring…" Suara alarm yang menggema dikamarku. Aku pun mematikannya dan kembali tidur. Saat aku ingin terlelap lagi, ibuku langsung memanggilku dengan suara lantang.

"_RANN…. SARAPAN…._" Panggil ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Iya…" Kataku sambil meregangkan badanku dan melihat jam wekerku.

"**APAAAA…. AKU BISA TERLAMBAT…..**" Teriakku saat melihat jam yang ada di jamku yang menunjukkan jam 06.45. Langsung saja aku menyambar handukku dan masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sekolah, aku langsung ketempat ayah & ibuku yang berada diruang makan. Aku hanya mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan ibu untukku.

"Ran.. Kok buru-buru… Habiskan sarapanmu dulu…" Kata ibuku yang memperingatkanku.

"Maaf bu… Aku sudah terlambat… Aku pergi dulu…" Kataku yang langsung melesat pergi.

Aku pun terus berlari walau sekolah yang akan ku tempati dekat dengan rumah, namun kalau perjalanan kesana butuh 20 menit jika berjalan. Dan aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Hah? Yang benar saja. Hari ini kan hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku. Aku pun mempercepat lariku. Aku pun akhirnya sampai kesekolah tanpa terkunci diluar gerbang. Aku pun ingat kata ibuku saat masuk kesekolah baruku ini, aku harus keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui aku akan masuk kekelas mana. Aku pun mencari kantornya sambil sedikit berlari.

"Bruukk…" Aku pun langsung terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang

"Aduduhhh…" Rintihku dan menatapnya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang dia tatap. Aku pun mengikuti tatapannya.

"**APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?**" Bentakku menahan memerah karena malu + marah & langsung berdiri dan menatapnya marah. Matanya yang berwarna biru dengan rambut yang mirip dengan tutup kuali. Dengan pandangannya seperti itu membuatku kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang menabrakku? Dan sopan sekali kau terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu.." Balasnya dengan tenang. Apa? Yang benar saja… Aku yakin pasti dia mengintipku. Dasar Pervert….

"Memang kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang buru-buru, hah?" Balasku yang tak mau kalah.

"Mana mungkin aku lihat? Harusnya yang minta maaf itu kau.." Jawabnya yang masih dengan keadaan tenang.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf? Yang benar saja.. Kau sudah mengintipku kan? Dasar Pervert…." Teriakku yang benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Untungnya di koridor hanya ada aku & dia.

"Ehh? Strawberry…" Katanya sambil mengejekku. Sial aku lupa pakai celana pendekku. Cowok ini benar-benar membuatku kesal + marah.

"Beraninya kau…." Kataku yang geram melihat dia berkata begitu. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan lagi, mengepalkan salah satu tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Apa? Kau tidak terima ya?" Katanya sambil mendekatiku. Aku pun melangkah mundur terus sampai punggungku terbentur tembok.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau, hah?" Bentakku karena diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Mauku…" Katanya yang mulai mendekati mukaku. Aku benar-benar takut. Mungkin mukaku memucat. Mengapa _first kiss_ ku direbut orang macam dia. Aku ga mau… DDX

"Hmm… Hahahahaha….." Tawanya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?" Tanyaku yang mulai kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Hahaha… Ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali… Hiburan yang cukup untuk pagi ini…" Katanya yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Buugg…" Aku pun menghajar perutnya itu.

"Ukkh… Heyy sakit tau…" Kata cowok yang aku serang dengan tinju karateku.

"Itu balasan untukmu yang sudah mengintipku…" Aku pun langsung meninggalkan begitu saja. Biarin dia kayak gitu, biar tau rasa.

Aku juga tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku untuk memukulnya. Kalau ku keluarkan semua, bisa-bisa dia terpental jauh. Masa' dihari pertama sudah bikin onar, mau ditaruh mana harga diriku. Aku pun hanya berjalan sambil melihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari kantor kepala sekolah.

"Ran…" Suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun melihat kebelakang. Aku pun langsung kaget dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kazuha, Heiji?" Kataku yang kaget ternyata yang memanggilku sahabatku yang dulu tinggal di Osaka. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kau lupa ya… Kami kan pindah ke Tokyo setahun lalu?" Jelas Heiji padaku.

"Hahaha…. Maaf lupa…" Kataku yang kikuk.

"Lalu? Sedang apa kau disini, Ran?" Tanya kazuha.

"Aku sekolah disini… Cuma aku harus cari ruang kepala sekolah dulu…" Kataku pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami antar ya… Heiji juga ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah…" Kata Kazuha yang menawarkanku mengantar ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah…" Kataku pada mereka. Kami pun pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, kami pun disuruh masuk. Aku pun hanya mendengar kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk keruang guru & bertemu dengan wali kelasku bernama Bu Kobayashi. Aku pun diantar oleh kazuha keruang guru & mempertemukanku dengan wali kelas baruku.

"Sreekk…. Permisi…" Kata Kazuha sambil membuka pintu ruang guru & membawaku kedalam ruang guru itu.

"Ada apa Kazuha? Kenapa tidak kekelas?" Tanya Bu Kobayashi yang melihat Kazuha & aku ada diruang guru.

"Ini Bu.. Ini murid baru itu…" Kata Kazuha sambil menunjukku.

"Oh… Perkenalkan… Nama saya Kobayashi… Saya wali kelasmu & guru disini…" Kata Bu Kobayashi memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Ran Mouri…" Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Ran.. Kau ikut bersama ibu kekelas ya… Kazuha? Kemana pacarmu itu?" Tanya Bu Kobayashi pada Kazuha sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Pacar? Siapa? Kazuha?" Tanyaku pada pada mereka.

"Oh.. Heiji… Tadi dia dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah…" Kata Kazuha dan langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Ehhh? Siapa yang pacarku?" Sambungnya yang langsung salah tingkah+blushing.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan, Kazuha... Ibu tau pernyataan cinta Heiji ke kamu.." Kata Bu Kobayashi sambil tersenyum menyeringgai.

Aku pun memberi tatapan "Kau berhutang cerita & traktiran denganku loh" dan membuat Kazuha menjadi merona+salah tingkah.

"Baiklah… Kazuha, kau kembali kekelas & Ran, kau ikut ibu ya…" Kata Bu Kobayashi padaku & Kazuha.

"Baik…" Jawabku & Kazuha. Kazuha langsung kembali kekelasnya & aku mengikuti Bu Kobayashi. Kami pun menuju kelas yang akan ku tempati selama disini. Sampailah kami disebuah kelas

"Ran… Kau tunggu disini sampai ibu memanggilmu ya…" Kata Bu Kobayashi padaku.

"Baik…" Jawabku. Bu Kobayashi langsung masuk kedalam. Aku pun hanya mendengar dari luar.

"Selamat pagi semua…." Kata Bu Kobayashi pada murid dikelas itu.

"Selamat pagi sensei…." Kata murid-murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.. Ran, masuklah…" Kata Bu Kobayashi menyuruhku masuk. Aku pun langsung masuk kekelas itu.

"Baiklah Ran… Silakan perkenalkan dirimu…" Kata Bu Kobayashi padaku.

"Baik… Perkenalkan semuanya… Namaku Ran Mouri.. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ran.. Aku pindahan dari Osaka… Mohon kerja samanya…" Kataku seraya tersenyum & sambil memandang sekeliling. Dan aku menemukan orang yang menabrakku sambil menyeringgai.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Bu Kobayashi & hanya kubalas anggukan saja.

"Baiklah… Ran, kau duduk dengan Kazuha…" Kata Bu Kobayashi pada Kazuha yang menyuruh mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik…" Jawabku sambil menuju kebangku Kazuha. Aku pun masih melihat dia menyeringgai dari jauh. Kalau diperhatikan, tempat duduknya & Heiji bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Kazuha & aku. Ahhh… Kenapa harus sebelahan begini sih?

"Kazuha… Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu kan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja…" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah… Kita mulai pelajarannya… Buka buku matematika kalian…" Perintah Bu Kobayashi & langsung menjelaskan pelajaran itu.

"Kazuha…" Panggilku berbisik.

"Ada apa, Ran?" Tanyanya yang masih berbisik.

"Kau tau yang duduk disebelah Heiji itu?" Tanyaku yang masih berbisik.

"Oh dia… Namanya Shinichi Kudo.. Sahabat Heiji disini selain aku… Tapi wataknya dingin loh… Kenapa? Kau suka ya?" Tanya Kazuha padaku berbisik sambil menyeringgai.

"Huhh.. Enak saja… Aku kan cuma bertanya…" Kataku sambil berbisik namun agak sebal.

"Maaf deh… Kan cuma bercanda.. Peace… ^^V" Katanya sambil berbisik padaku.

"Baiklah…" Kataku padanya. Kazuha hanya langsung meperhatikan penjelasan.

Aku pun melihat kearahnya. Bukan untuk menyapanya loh. Lebih tepatnya memberi deathglare karena dia masih melihatku sambil senyum menyeringgai. Dan dia berbisik padaku "Ada apa? Strawberry?" sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangannya padaku karena aku melihat kearahnya. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. Rasanya ingin menghajarnya, tapi berhubung ini jam pelajaran kuurungkan niatku & fokus dengan belajar. Aku berfikir sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan si Mesum itu dikelas ini? Kami-sama bantu aku…

~~~ _End Flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu_ ~~~~~

Hah.. Kalau dipikir perkataan Kazuha waktu istirahat itu memang aneh? Kalau sama Heiji & Kazuha aku sih ga masalah tapi kalau yang lain sih dia juga biasa aja & cukup ramah. Tapi kalau ada _fansgirl_-nya biasanya dia kabur atau malah terkesan dingin – hampir mirip Sasuke di Naruto – Aku heran, kalau denganku selalu ngajak ribut. Aku benar-benar heran dengannya.

"…. Ran… Ran…" Panggil Kazuha yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa Kazuha?" Tanyaku yang agak kaget & baru sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau dipanggil sensei tuh…" Kata Kazuha dengan muka pucat.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanyaku pada guru fisikaku yang menatapku agak marah.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Tolong kerjakan soal didepan.." Perintahnya agak marah karena ada muridnya yang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Baik…" Kataku sambil menuju kedepan. Dan kulihat dia tersenyum puas melihatku seperti ini. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan… o

**End Ran of Pov**

_ **TBC **_

Akhirnya selesai juga… tumben nih komputer bisa diajak kompromi.. hehehehe…. ^o^

Oh ya… maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan datar lagi… T_T Karena aku masih baru disini dan belum paham benar cara menulis fanfic yang benar….

**Balasan Review Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Chapter 1 **

**Edogawafirli** : Hahaha…. Mungkin memang kamu special? *loh? Salah ya? ( nangep jawaban judulmu loh… #hahahaha *plakk)

Waaahhh… makasih…. Sudah Update kok…. Makasih banyak…. :DDDD

**Sugar Princess71** : Makasih sudah suka… Kupikir cerita ini datar… Sudah Update kok… Salam kenal juga… :DDDDD

**Jika cerita kali ini masih aneh, mohon kritik & sarannya**

**Mohon Di Review….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?**

**Disclaimer :** Aoyama Gosho… kalo punyaku bakal senang ga karuan… XDDD #plakk

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Gence** : T (mungkin?)

**Summary :** maaf ga pandai buat summary… kalau mau silahkan baca saja…

**Happy Reading…. ^o^**

**Keesokan Harinya Di SMU Teitan….**

"Kupikir barang peninggalan nenek yang sempat hilang ketemu juga… Syukurlah…" Kata Ran sambil memandang Kristal bening berbentuk burung angsa sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat menuju kelasnya, Ran disapa oleh seseorang.

"Yoo… Rambut bercula…." Sapa Shinichi sambil menghampiri Ran.

"Mau apa kau? Tutup kuali?" Tanya Ran dengan memandang Shinichi. "Pagi-pagi auranya ngajak ribut nih?" Pikir Ran.

"Cuma mau lihat kau hari ini… Apa yang kau pegang itu?" Tanya Shinichi sambil mengambil Kristal milik Ran.

"Heyyy… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ran yang kaget karena Shinichi mengambil Kristal peninggalan Neneknya.

"Aku kan cuma ingin melihatnya? Memang tidak boleh?" Tanya Shinichi yang masih memegang Kristal milik Ran.

"Pokoknya kembalikan… Rambut tutup kuali…" Kata Ran marah pada Shinichi sambil mencoba mengambil Kristal miliknya. Namun itu membuat Kristal itu…..

'KRAATK….'

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BODOH….**" Kata Ran yang kaget melihat Kristal kebelah menjadi dua.

"….."

"**INI PENINGGALAN ORANG YANG PALING BERHARGA BAGIKU… APA KAU PUAS TELAH MENGHANCURKANNYA, HAH?" **Tanya Ran yang marah sambil menahan air matanya.

"**AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI KAMU… SHINICHI….**" Kata Ran sambil meninggalkan Shinichi beserta pecahan Kristal miliknya.

"RAN… TUNGGU…." Teriak Shinichi namun tidak didengar oleh Ran.

Ran pun terus berlari sambil menangis tak tentu arah. Yang dipikirannya hanya kesal bercampur marah karena benda satu-satunya pemberian neneknya yang telah tiada dihancurkan begitu saja. Ran pun terus berlari hingga sampailah dia di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi murid.

~ **Ran Pov** ~

Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Benda satu-satunya pemberian nenekku dihancurkan olehnya. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku pun hanya berlari meninggalkan dia beserta Kristal milikku yang dihancurkannya. Tanpa terasa aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi murid. Karena katanya taman belakang ini terkesan angker. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin melepas semua kesal & marah. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang tumbuh mekar disana. Aku pun menangis dalam diam sambil ditemani hembusan angin yang menerbangkan setiap kelopak bunga sakura.

'_Tingtong… Tingtong…'_

Akhh… sudah bel masuk. Apa boleh buat. Aku harus masuk kelas. Lama juga aku ada di taman. Aku sudah merasa tenang, namun masih tetap kesal. Aku harap aku bisa bersikap wajar, kecuali untuknya mungkin masih marah. Aku pun bangun dari tempat dudukku dan langsung menuju kelasku.

~ **End Ran of Pov** ~

**Normal Pov**

"Pagi Ran…" Sapa Kazuha pada Ran.

"Pagi juga, Kazuha…" Balas Ran yang langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau baru menangis?" Tanya Kazuha pada Ran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok…" Elak Ran.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bisa ceritakan padaku…"

"Makasih Kazuha… Tapi aku tidak apa-apa…" Kata Ran sambil senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Baiklah…" Kata Kazuha yang menyadari senyum Ran.

_Skip time ( Istirahat )_

"Ran… Kekantin yukk…" Ajak Kazuha.

"Hmmm… Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu… Ayo pergi.. Keburu kantinnya penuh…" Kata Kazuha yang langsung menarik Ran. Mereka pun berjalan kekantin. Sesampainya dikantin, mereka memesan makanan & duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Ran…" Panggil Kazuha.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ran.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang nih?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ran yang bingung sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Iya.. Tumben kau tidak berantem dengan Shinichi?" Tanya Kazuha sambil melirik kearah Heiji & Shinichi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Huh.. Ngapain ngurusin dia..." Kata Ran Ketus. 'Aku kan lagi benar-benar marah padanya.' Pikir Ran.

"Ada apa nih? Kok nada bicaramu ketus sekali?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kata Ran.

"Kau punya masalah dengannya ya?" Tanya Kazuha serius.

"Hmm… Mungkin?" Kata Ran cuek.

"Memang masalah apa?" Tanya Kazuha penasaran.

"…"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita.. Aku tidak memanksa kok…." Kata Kazuha yang melihat Ran diam.

"Maaf…" Kata Ran sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yaudah deh... Balik kekelas aja deh kalau mood mu ga bagus…. Yuuukkk…." Ajak Kazuha. Ran pun hanya menurut saja kembali kekelas bersama Kazuha.

Sejak hari itu, Ran tak pernah berbicara dengan Shinichi. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Gimana mau bertengkar, bertegur sapa saja tak pernah. Dan itu membuat Kazuha & Heiji binggung.

"Heiji… Bagaimana ini? Ini sudah seminggu mereka seperti ini... Masa' mau dibiarkan saja?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Aku juga tidak tau… Memang mereka ada masalah ya?" Tanya Heiji.

"Entahlah… Aku juga kurang tau…" Kata Kazuha sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"Bukannya kau teman dekatnya, masa' ga tau masalah mereka?" Kata Heiji yang agak kesal.

"Kalau tau masalahnya, ga mungkin aku sebingung ini…" Celetuk Kazuha.

"Hahh… Mungkin biar mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka…" Kata Heiji yang pasrah sambil meihat Shinichi & Ran saling diam.

"Mungkin... Aku kembali ke Ran saja deh…" Kata Kazuha sambil membalikkan badannya & menuju tempat Ran duduk.

"Hahh…. Lebih baik aku susul saja si Kudo…" Kata Heiji sambil pergi dari tempatnya semula.

_~ Back Shinichi & Ran ~_

**~ Shinichi Pov ~**

Hahh… sudah seminggu ini tak pernah sekalipun berbicara padanya. Memang aku juga yang salah, sudah menghancurkan barang terpenting miliknya. Namun aku sudah membetulkan Kristal miliknya. Heyyy… Aku bukan cowok yang tidak bertanggung jawab loh… Rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengembalikan Kristal miliknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku pun berjalan kearahnya. Namun sialnya, aku diacuhkan olehnya, seakan tak pernah mengenalku. Rasanya sakit juga bila orang yang disuka acuh pada kita. Tunggu? Suka? Apa aku suka padanya? Atau mungkin lebih? Aahhh… lebih baik kukejar saja si Ran yang tadi mengacuhkanku.

"Ran… Tunggu…" Teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya & langsung memegang tangannya.

"Lepaskan…" Bentaknya padaku. "Apa maumu, hah?" Katanya sinis padaku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…" Kataku serius padanya.

"Mau bicara apa? & Lepaskan tanganku…" Katanya datar padaku. Aku pun melepas tangannya.

"Tapi tidak disini…" Kataku tak kalah datarnya dengan nadanya.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Sudahlah… Kau ikut denganku saja…" Kataku yang tidak tahan dengan sikapnya padaku. Aku pun langsung menarik tangannya. Aku tau dia itu karateka. Mungkin saja dia akan menghajarku karena mencengkram tangannya. Namun sepertinya dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku pun menariknya ketaman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana, aku melepas cengkramanku dari tangannya.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari?" Katanya ketus padaku sambil berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang mekar didekat sana.

"Hanya ingin berbicara padamu…" Kataku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang ada alasannya kenapa aku membawanya kemari. Karena waktu aku menghancurkan Kristal miliknya, dia menangis dibawah pohon ini. Itu pun tanpa sengaja aku mencarinya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Memang kau mau bicara apa? Sampai-sampai kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya sambil bersender di pohon sakura & membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini…" Kataku sambil sambil mengeluarkan Kristal miliknya yang telah kuperbaiki. "Dan meminta maaf padamu…" Sambungku sambil menyerahkan Kristal itu.

"I… Ini…" Katanya sambil menahan tangis.

"Yah… Itu Kristal milikmu yang telah rusak & aku memperbaikinya…" Kataku yang menjelaskannya.

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku meminta tolong pada teman ayahku yang pengerajin Kristal hias untuk memperbaikinya. Untungnya hanya terbelah jadi dua, jadi tidak masalah… Jadi.. Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Ran?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh… Walau sku mungkin masih kesal, namun apa salahnya tidak memaafkan 'kan?" Kata Ran sambil memelukku. Sadar tidak sadar aku pun memegang wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

5 cm…..

4 cm…..

3 cm…..

2 cm…...

1 cm…...

"Dooorrrrr….. Hahahaha…."

"Ketahuan lohh…. Hihihi…"

"Hahahaha…. Ternyata disini malah bermesraan ya… So sweet…"

"Hattori?" Kataku yang kaget melihat keberadaannya disini.

"Kazuha? Heiji?" Kata Ran yang mungkin juga kaget melihat mereka, sama sepertiku.

"Hahahahaha…. Kalian sudah baikan ternyata…" Kata Heiji yang masih tertawa karena berhasil memergokiku & Ran.

"Iya nih… Malah ketahuan bermesraan disini… Lucu sekali… Hihihi…" Kata Kazuha sambil menahan tawanya. Aku dan Ran sudah blushing duluan. Sial.. Ketahuan banget lagi… Ukkhh….

"Kazuha…." Teriak Ran yang masih memerah. Aku sih hanya memberi deathglare pada Hattori, tapi tak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

"Maaf… Maaf… Sudah sore nih… Kalian tidak mau pulang apa?" Tanya Heiji padaku & Ran.

"Nih… Kami bawakan tas kalian… Ayo kita pulang…" Ajak Kazuha padaku & Ran. Kami pun langsung berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Aku pun hanya mendengar celotehan Ran & Kazuha yang sedang mengobrol, lalu Heiji hanya mendengarkan musik & aku hanya menikmati sore yang indah sambil memandangi wajah Ran yang tersenyum senang. Tak terasa aku pun berpisah dengan semuanya & masuk ke rumahku.

**~ End Shinichi of Pov ~**

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok….'

"Tunggu sebentar…." Kata Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

'Cklek…'

"Hayyy….."

"Ka… Kamu?"

~ TBC ~

Fiuuhhh… selesai juga chap ini… hehehehe….

Oh ya… maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan datar lagi… T_T Karena aku masih belum paham benar cara menulis fanfic yang benar….

**Balasan Review Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Chapter 2**

**Edogawafirli :** Wahh… kalau martabak telor, aku juga mau dong… ( ga nyambung banget.. hahahaha…. *plakk )

Sudah update kok… makasih reviewnya… :DDDDD

**Fumiya Ninna 19 :** sebenarnya sih bukan flashback… yang chap kemarin itu ingatan Ran beberapa bulan lalu saat dia masuk SMU Teitan… flashbacknya cuma ada satu…. Abis aku tidak tau gimana harus bilang untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu… Gomen… V.V

Kalau mau tau gimana Shinichi bisa nikah sama Ran, tunggu aja ya & makasih reviewnya… :DDDDDD

**Venetta Scarlet de Milo :** sama… aku juga suka Ran & Shinichi… XDDDDD

Oh ya… makasih reviewnya… :DDDDD

**Nafi-shinigami :** makasih banyak…. Sudah update kok… arigato reviewnya… :DDDD

**AcushlaHattori-chan :** waahhh… maaf kalau heijinya sedikit… V.V mungkin nanti kalau ada ide tentang HeijiKazuha mungkin bisa buat… & makasih reviewnya…. :DDDDD.

**Jika cerita kali ini masih aneh, mohon kritik & sarannya**

**Mohon Di Review….. **


End file.
